My Immortal Love
by DarkSephiroth748
Summary: Rin is 18 now, and she is trying to get Sesshoumaru's attention. What happens when she finally gets it? Does Sesshoumaru return Rin's feelings? Rated M for strong content. Lots of original characters. RinXSess InuXKag SanXMir. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. It is rated pretty high because it has some strong content. If you think it is too strong review and I will change it to be more subtle. flames welcome, but please don't flame because it is a rin sesshoumaru fanfic, because you are taking the time to read it. I will update if I get good reviews

My Immortal Love

By Jonathan Leopold (DarkSephiroth748)

and

Caitlin Hartman (InuyoukaiRin)

Chapter 1 Rin's POV (The PoV of asexually frustrated 18year old)

A decade has come to pass. Nine years and 364 sunrises and sunsets disguised as long days and empty nights. Today is day 365, the last day of the 10th year since my Sesshoumaru-sama has brought me back to existence. I don't know why, but I've counted the days as I've grown from a girl into a woman. The top of my head is level with Sesshoumaru-sama's shoulder. My hair is a long silken curtain of raven black tresses that comes to my hips. My body has changed from that of an awkward carefree child to that of a woman. I have longer legs, fuller, wider hips, and blessedly more than ample amount of bosom. Try as I might to get my Lord Sesshoumaru's attention by flaunting them, he remains as passive as ever, seeming to show no interest in any human female. I've even gone as far as to bathe with him, but ever the gentleman that he is, Sesshoumaru-sama just averts his eyes and moves away to give me the very privacy I wish to discard and that thwarts my plans to every extent. To call him beautiful would be an insult, but to call him a god would be appropriate. Inuyasha and Kouga as well as that monk Miroku that have a beauty about them that isn't at all like the feminine beauty he possesses. The feelings that I have go beyond just lust but I have grown to be in love with him. A small part of me says that it's wrong but I just ignore it, for my better half is screaming for him to make love to me, but he can't hear it. I want nothing more than to feel him in my body; for him to feel me and fill me. To take my soul and make his fill this empty void and bring warmth to my heart. I want him to see not the little playful carefree orphan child any more but the woman who loves him and wants him to love her. It seems for the millionth time today these thoughts have crossed my mind as we continue on our unknown path. Jaken-sama is walking beside him in my place. We usually talk, but lately it has been silent. I picked at the sleeves of my kimono, the blue silk shimmering in the bright sun. Sesshoumaru-sama had made for me recently, I believe to show me off to any potential suitors. He is probably trying to get rid of me. Now, whenever we go into a new village or town he sends me ahead of him with Jaken to show me off. However, I know that blue is one of his favorite colors and I wear this kimono for him alone. I can hear a waterfall nearby as we stop and I'm in desperate need of time alone to think and relax due to the current state of arousal I'm experiencing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there's a waterfall just beyond those trees and bushes. I'm going to go bathe if it pleases my lord," I said more asking than declaring.

"Very well Rin-chan. Don't wander too far from this Sesshoumaru," he replied, the tone of his voice indifferent.

Leaving him, slightly disappointed, I found my way to the waterfall and stripped off my robes. Sliding into the cool clear blue water, the iciness of the liquid caught me off guard causing my nipples to harden and agitate my arousal even more. It was too late now. I couldn't stop myself from going through with the plan that had just sparked in the hidden depths of my mind. He wouldn't be able to resist me now.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

As I take in a deep breath I can smell her intoxicating scent, her sweet arousal. I know what she wants, but I cannot give it to her. She must learn not to tempt this Sesshoumaru in such a manner. The past few years she has done much to try to get my attention, in which she has succeeded, but that I will never let her know, for I myself will not accept her behavior. I settle down when I suddenly hear small moans and whimpers that match the smells that I know are coming from Rin-chan. The girl really is too much. As her arousal begins to peak, her moans turned to screams. That's when the stiffening in my loin began to become apparent to me. Unable to suppress my curiosity, I stand and make my way over to the waterfall where I know that she will be. Already as I get closer, the stiffening begins to get worse as the music of her pleasure reaches my ears. Then I see her. She is sprawled out on a flat smooth black boulder that looks as if it was made for her to be perched upon. Her hair is fanned out beneath her and plastered to her body. The droplets of water glistening on her body make her look like an angel. Her eyes are closed, her left hand roaming over her beautiful body as her right hand fingers plunge in and out of her depths and the stiffening in my loin grows ever more. Even though I say she is beautiful, even that is not enough of a description. She is so gorgeous that words cannot compare and the sight would make any other pathetic demon swoon and fall to his knees with longing. Many would even so much as beg just to be in her presence. This Sesshoumaru, however, is stronger than to fall to her enticement. She is a clever girl, but I Sesshoumaru am more so. Until the scent begins to overwhelm my senses, I manage to keep control. Not only is she fully aroused, she is in heat, the period of time just before she bleeds, and the situation is beginning to annoy me. The girl knows that she cannot have what she wants, and no matter how much she desires it this Sesshoumaru must not give it to her. Yet, I Sesshoumaru cannot seem to be able to deny it to her as she opens her dark eyes and peers over at me seductively and at the same time so sweetly, begging me to come to her. This Sesshoumaru must not. When I do not come to her, she closes her eyes once more and plunges her fingers into herself. I Sesshoumaru must not permit this and I turn to leave the lustful girl.

break

**Rin's POV**

I open my eyes to find Sesshoumaru-sama watching me from the bank of the river that feeds the waterfall. As ever, his face remains an expressionless mask that I've tried numerous times to remove. I knew that my moans would eventually draw him to me. I close my eyes as I feel a serpent of fire coiling in my stomach, tighter and tighter. My Lord Sesshoumaru just continues to stand there watching me, I know because I can always feel his presence when he is near me. I can't bare him just viewing my pleasure. I want him to be part of it; no, I want him to be all of it. Again I open my eyes to see him turning away from me. _I cannot let him leave. Anything but that. I want him, I **need** him._ He can't leave me now. I plunge my fingers into my depths harder and faster, causing the serpent of fire in my abdomen to coil ever tighter. When it seems that I will go insane, it explodes sending shivers of delight through every inch of my body and a scream of pleasure escapes my lips as my eyes roll into the back of my head. The wave of fire from my body clashes with the cold as I feel myself slipping off of the boulder into the cool clear blue water. This wasn't part of the plan, but it works well enough. I feel myself being lifted out of the water by a pair of powerful arms (Lord Sesshoumaru having reclaimed his left arm from his father's grave where it was discarded) and the warmth of another naked body against my own. My Sesshoumaru-sama carries me out of the water and I open my eyes to discover his mirroring my gaze, only his expression is void of any feeling whatsoever.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Her eyes open and she stares into my own. All of her emotions shine from them like a beacon and the silent plea in her gaze is almost overwhelming. If they were a sea, I'd be drowning in her gaze. Why can't she understand that I cannot do this to her? She is still a child. Yes, she has grown, that I'll admit, but she is still a child nonetheless. Staring at her, I realize how much she has grown. Perhaps she has become a young lady, but I cannot see her as anything other than that. Rin-chan is not a woman, she will be soon, but until then she is still a girl. A very lustful, horny and enticing one, but still a girl nonetheless, and a human one at that. Even for a human though, she has succeeded in catching my attention and causing me to have an erection. Her body alone is quite alluring and her personality is just as charming. My Rin is a special girl. Beauty seems to radiate from her. She is glorious and part of me longs to have her as my own. I can't stop the feral growl that escapes my lips as she stares up at me longingly. The tightening of my loin intensifies once more and I feel my youki raising. This Sesshoumaru must not lose control. I must stop this at once. I put her in the grass and begin to walk away when I hear her whimper and smell the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

**Rin's POV**

Right when I think I've got him, he goes and does something like this. _Can't he see that I need him? Why won't he admit that he wants me as well?_ I could feel his hard erection against me as he held me in his arms. All I want is for him to love me and to have him inside me. _How could he do this to me?_ I feel the hot tears forming in my eyes as he turns from me and begins to walk away. I call out to him with as much control over my voice as I can gather.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," I cry, "Please . . . don't go . . . don't leave me. I need you."

He turns around once more and looks at me. I cannot bare to face him with these pitiful tears running down my cheeks. I don't want him to do this out of pity, but the tears will not cease. When I finally look up at him, he is staring at me. The expression on his face clearly telling me that he is deep in thought.

"I _need_ you," I repeated in hopes of getting him to understand, begging him, "Please Sesshoumaru-sama, take me. I wish to have you and _only_ you."

His gaze met my own once more; in his eyes the tiniest flicker of worry and true concern for me that I think I probably imagined it as he answered my pleas. "Are you absolutely sure that this is what you desire? Once it is done it may never be taken back. Do you truly want this Sesshoumaru here and now?"

"I **need** you" was all I needed to say as I looked up at him determination and need shining from my eyes. As he scooped me up in his arms I could feel him pressed against me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"You're sure?" he asked once more.

I pushed against him trying to get him inside of me as a response. As if by instinct he gently thrust into me and I buried my face in his chest to allay the tears suddenly produced by the wake of pain it had caused. I quiver inside, my virginity being taken by the only man I would ever willing give it to. He rests inside me, waiting for me to get used to him, but I've waited too long for this and don't want to waste any time. I buck my hips up to him showing him the urgent need that is coursing through my body. He immediately responds thrusting himself deeper into me. As I grow more used to him, he thrusts faster and harder. At this point I'm screaming with the pleasure of him. My Sesshoumaru-sama's pleasure is growing as well, though it is hard to tell as he is still wearing that cold expressionless mask, showing no emotion towards me whatsoever. The serpent of fire is stirring in the pit of my stomach once more making me buck against him more wildly in desperate urgency and need. I know that he is close to his release as well.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

She is gripping my shoulders for dear life, her fingernails digging into my flesh as my claws draw blood from her hips. She is near her climax, her orgasm. I can already feel her tightening around me. Her screams and scent are intoxicating to my youkia blood and heighten every sensation I feel with her. My own release is near. I thrust into her once more and she climaxes. The wetness and heat cause my own and I find myself coming inside of her. We ride through our mutual climax and she collapses against me. Her body is covered in our sweat and her hips have trickles of blood running down them. My shoulders are bleeding from where her nails bit into my skin, but I feel no pain from the wounds. To be honest they are practically healed. I pick her up and carry her into the water once more.

**Rin's POV**

I feel cool water around me arousing me from the nearly unconscious state that I was momentarily experiencing. I open my eyes and look up at my Lord. As always, his face is unreadable. He lays me down on the rock where he had originally found me. He then walked away, put his clothes on, and left me by myself. My hot, slick body still pulses, throbs with the pleasure of him. I can't move yet, but I know that if I do I will lose this feeling. I don't want to, not yet. There is some pain, but the pleasure overwhelms it by a great margin. I lay there for what seems like hours, then finally I raise myself up on my elbows. I sit up just taking in the feelings my body is experiencing; the pleasure is fading and the pain is taking over fast. I lower my sweat soaked body into the cool clear water. The mixture of my heat and the cool water spikes my arousal again but I choose to ignore it. I bathe myself to make me decent for my Lord, as I cannot return to him looking as I did; my body slick with sweat, hair plastered to my body. I brush my hair out with the brush Sesshoumaru-sama bought for me. When I am finally satisfied, I put on my kimono and brush my hair one final time before I start to walk back to him. Walking hurts, I realize and I am very sore. I manage to hide how much pain I am in as I walk back to where he is. Jaken-sama is staring at me.

"GIRL! What have you done, seducing Sesshoumaru-sama in such a manner? It's not right and you should be ashamed of yourself. You are not some whore from the side of the road," he snaps at me glaring all the while.

_Could it be true? Is what I did wrong?_

"Jaken, be quiet. Rin has done nothing wrong," Sesshoumaru says his voice clear and calm, "And don't you dare compare her to such trash."

Jaken started, "Yes me-lord."

I move up and walk with Sesshoumaru-sama. I ask him, "My lord, do you truly feel nothing, or is it merely a charade, a mask you put on?"

"Rin, you already know the answer to that question, so why do you bother to ask this Sesshoumaru such a thing?"

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I should not ask such foolish questions. Of course my lord has feelings, all beings do," I responded feeling silly. _He has feelings, but does he have feelings for me? Does he love me as I love him? I have to know._ I walked out in front of my lord and stop in front of him. He stops and looks down at me.

"What is it Rin?" he asks the slightest glow in his eyes so concealed, you would have to carefully look to notice it.

_I can't do it. I can't ask him. . . . No, I have to._ I gathered myself up and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama . . ."

* * *

Oh no... what is Rin doing, what's going to happen? Review and I will post more.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I Finally get to update. I got the five reviews I was waiting for and now I'm updating the story. A lot of you were confused in the last chapter, what happened between Rin and Sesshoumaru was not romance. Well at least not from Sesshoumaru's point of view. To him it was only lust, at least that he will admit. To Rin it was love and romance. Alrighty then; thanks to every one that reviewed. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of My Eternal Love.

**Chapter 2**

Sesshoumaru's POV 

I walked back to where Jaken was waiting. He stared at me slack jawed. I smell Rin's arousal and know she is coming back, the water no longer containing her scent. She crests the hill and seeing her, the mask almost cracks; she is so beautiful. She smiles and walks towards me. However, Jaken intercepts her and begins reprimanding her for her actions, practically calling her a roadside whore.

The look of hurt on her face is so intense I have to react. _How dare that little toad compare my gorgeous Rin to some bitch that gives up her body for some simple pocket change._ He wouldn't dare talk to her in such a manner again without fear of incurring my wrath. I reproach him for his words and he is quick to shut his impudent mouth. _That should do._ The smile returns to her face once more, but a bit dampened by his comment. What he said must have hurt her deeply. She walks up beside me. _Gods! Even the way she walks is seductive. The way her whole body sways is enticing and yet she still looks so elegant._ After awhile she asks me if I feel nothing or if it's merely a mask. _Why on earth is she asking me something like that? She knows I must where this mask void of emotion._ I answer her, simply telling her what she already knows: that she can answer that question herself. That answer should satisfy her. Rin quickly apologizes, lowering her gaze, and continues walking beside me in silence. As we walk she seems to be at war with herself. She suddenly steps in front of me and looks up, a question in her eyes.

"What is it Rin?" I asked concerned. She looks as though she is about to break down and cry.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she blurts out, tears beginning to form on the edges of her eyes, "Do you . . . do you . . ." She brakes off and runs into the woods. I run after her and catch her before she's gone ten feet.

"Rin, what is the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?" I take her into my arms and she buries her face in my chest, letting the tears run freely. I just sit down where we are, holding the weeping, quaking girl in my lap. I try to remain unemotional, but this girl has the ability to bring out the emotions I try so hard to hide. _Rin, please tell me what's wrong. . . I will stop whatever is bothering you if you just tell me what it is._ My mask shatters and my compassion and concern show on my face.

"Rin," I say, concern filling my voice, "Please tell this Sesshoumaru what is wrong."

I continue to sit there, holding the crying girl, stroking her hair and keeping her close to my heart. She looks up at me, her face red and puffy from crying.

"I . . . I . . . I love . . . I love you," she finally manages to stutter, her eyes glimmering with tears.

Then it hit me; hearing that made me realize that the poor girl had fallen in love with me. It wasn't only simple human lust that had driven her before, but love. _What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? Why am I feeling anything towards this girl?_ As soon as I thought about it the feeling vanished, but I still wondered what it had been. Rin buried her face in my chest once again. This time thinking about her I hold her away from me long enough to remove my armor. Now she plunges her head even deeper into my chest. I wrap one arm around her body, the other continuing to stroke her hair. When her sobs finally cease, I realize that she is asleep. I pick her up and her back to where Jaken has set up camp.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I see you have retrieved Rin. Is she alright?" he asked, his concern for her obvious.

"Rin is fine; she is merely sleeping," I reply, my mask concealing my emotions from my retainer once more.

I begin to carefully undress her, trying not to wake her. She stirs a little but does not awaken to my relief. I lay her down on her blankets and cover her up with them. I think for a moment before deciding to join her. I lay down beside her and find sleep holding her in my arms.

Rin's POV 

I wake up naked with a warm body behind me. The last thing I remember was crying myself to sleep in my lord's arms. I realize he must have brought me back here when I found slumber. _I still need to know if he loves me. But I can't ask him yet._ He is laying behind me, with his arm around me. He is so close I can feel his breath on my neck. His other hand is resting on my upper thigh. I know he is awake; most likely having awakened the moment I did. I get up and search for a kimono. I watch his eyes follow my naked form around the camp. Jaken suddenly emerges from the woods looking somewhat disgruntled. When he sees me, he drops what he is carrying.

"RIN! What are you doing you crazy girl! Have you no decency! Put some clothes on for crying out loud!" he yells turning away from me his originally green face turning to something of a putrid light pink.

Finally finding what I am looking for I answer him, "As you can see Master Jaken, that is what I was attempting to do until you decided to delay me with your yelling." Something like a trace of a well hidden smirk appears on Lord Sesshoumaru's face as Jaken walks back into the forest muttering something about crazy teenage girls and not wearing clothes. I find myself grinning as I put on the black kimono with white flowers. Sesshoumaru-sama is watching me as I pull it on slowly, obscuring every curve and hollow of my body. I don't know why I continue to entice him, seeing as how he already took me. But, I want him to do it again. In my mind I keep reliving the moment he thrust into me breaking my maidenhood, taking my virginity. _Gods, I'm horny again. I know he knows, but what does my lord think of me now?_ The thought of my lord thinking less of me extinguishes my arousal. I walk over and sit down next to him. He sits up and looks down at me as if studying me. I lean up against him, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, did you sleep well?" I asked him. _Why did I just ask him that? That question was pointless and he probably won't bother to answer anyway._

"I slept fine, Rin," he replied in his normal emotionless voice.

"MASTER! MASTER!" Jaken came running up, another following behind him. The other was tall and handsome; he had a tail trailing behind him and he was definitely an inuyoukai like my lord. He was not a taiyoukai but I could tell he was powerful.

He stepped forward and spoke in a deep gruff voice, "I bring urgent news from home, Master."

"Come," Lord Sesshoumaru states calmly rising and walking toward the seclusion of the waterfall where our act of passion had taken place the day before, as the other youkai follows him.

When they are out of sight, I turn to Jaken, "Jaken-sama, what's going on?"

"I don't know Rin. It doesn't sound good though," he answered.

We sit down and wait for Sesshoumaru-sama to return.

Sesshoumaru's POV 

As I return Rin stands and approaches me.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she begins.

I know what she is going to ask before the words leave her lips, "Yes, Rin?"

"What's going on Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asks gazing into my eyes.

"There is a war going on in my lands. I must leave and take Jaken with me," I answer her. I can hear the heaviness in my voice. I know she notices it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what about me? Aren't I coming too? Where am I going to go?" her voice is full of hurt and confusion. She's scared I'm going to abandon her.

"It is far too dangerous for you to come Rin," I answer her, the heaviness once more blaringly apparent and only getting heavier.

"So where will I go? What will I do? What'll happen to me?" tears are streaming down her face as she asks me these things, "I want to come with you."

I look at her knowing that emotions are beginning to show, my mask slipping, revealing my concern, compassion and longing. "No Rin you will not come with me. I will not endanger the life of my mate and unborn child!"

brake

Rin's POV 

Shock spreads through my body as I comprehend what he has just said. _His mate and unborn child!_ "I'm . . . I'm . . ."

"Pregnant, yes. I've known since this morning," he replies managing to answer both of my questions at once, "While I am gone, I have decided that you will be placed in the care of my hanyou brother and his human mate." He practically snarled the word 'hanyou'.

"You mean Inuyasha and Kagome?" I asked him excited at the idea, somewhat recovering from the shock.

"Hai . . . ," he sounded annoyed but resigned, "I'll be taking you there tonight, but there is something I need to do first."

At the completion of this comment he picked me, drew me close to his body and walked quickly into the woods. I realize what is happening and before I can stop myself, a moan escapes my lips, brought on by my swiftly increasing arousal. I know he hears this and can smell my arousal, as his own is pressing against my back. My lord stops and lays me down in a bed of clover. He begins disrobing and following suit, I open my kimono, having failed to put on my obi. I lay there, my body exposed, watching as my lord finishes removing his own garments. Time appears to crawl as my lord mounts me. He lowers himself down onto me and pushes into me. Short quiet moans escape me and begin to buck my hips up to him. I surprise him by wrapping my legs around him and rolling him onto his back. As I ride him my moans grow louder and turn to screams. His eyes have a tinge of red around the edges and he snarls as he forces me underneath of him once more, no longer allowing me to dominate him. Just as I am about to fall into the void where all that remains is my pleasure, my lord thrusts into me one final time, more forcefully than before, lifts me up roughly pulling my hair back to expose my throat and sinks his fangs deep into the area where my neck and shoulder meet. There is pain but it is quickly transmuted into pleasure as my body quakes against his savage caress and I find my release. He has found his release as well and is lapping up the blood from the wound. It heals almost immediately, likely the result of his licking, but , the bite leaves a defined scar.

Sesshoumaru's POV 

I couldn't allow her to ride me any longer. She needed to know her place and I was already losing control. As I rolled her onto her back I thrust into her hard and pulled her hair jerking her head back so I could plant my fangs in her neck. Rin's whole body quakes in my grasp as she finds her release and I find my own. _Rin, **my** sweet Rin. Now you're mine._

"Rin, do you understand what this means?" I ask her a slight smile curling on my lips.

"To a degree Sesshoumaru-sama. It means you have accepted me as your mate," Rin answered me.

"Yes, but it also means that you are mine for the rest of your life as well," I responded once more, "Also no other youkai would dare touch you with my mark on you."

"So I am safe from other demons?" she asked me.

"Yes Rin, but, you still cannot come with me. I will still be leaving you with Inuyasha and Kagome. Do you understand this Rin?" I continued.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I understand. It is too dangerous for me to go with you. To do so would endanger my life and that of our child. Will you be taking me to them now?" she replied pulling on her kimono.

"We will depart as soon as we have returned to camp and gathered your things," I spoke coolly and calmly putting my own garments back on.

As we walk slowly back towards our camp, Rin gets closer to me and wraps her arm around my chest. I respond by setting my arm on her shoulders. We walk this way until we are just out of sight of the camp, then, by mutual consent, we let go and walk the rest of the way back without making contact.

Rin's POV 

As we arrive at camp, Jaken looks at us and practically shouts, "You marked her! But Sesshoumaru-sama, she is a human! Why would you take a human as your mate! You hypocrite!"

In an instant Sesshoumaru-sama was on Jaken, pinning him to the ground by his throat.

"How dare you question my decisions you ignorant toad! You are my retainer and thus my servant and you will act as such. Do you understand me?" He was snarling at the toad youkai.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken responded in a strained voice.

Sesshoumaru-sama gets off of Jaken and walks over to me.

"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama. I forgot my place," he whimpered bowing repeatedly.

"Well don't forget it again, or next time you'll lose your head with it," Sesshoumaru-sama finished fuming at Jaken and turned to me, "Now Rin, gather your things and prepare to leave."

I smiled, "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."

I dashed around the camp, throwing all of my things into my trunk on Ah-Un's back. About ten minutes later, all of my things were packed. I walked over to Sesshoumaru-sama, "Okay, I'm ready to go now, my lord."

"Good, then let's go," Sesshoumaru-sama says as I climb on Ah-Un's back with Jaken and we leave, heading for the small village that Inuyasha and Kagome call home. Sesshoumaru-sama is leading the way, running through the forest, with Ah-Un flying above. When the village was in sight, Sesshoumaru-sama stopped and Jaken led Ah-Un to the ground.

"We'll go the rest of the way on foot. Jaken, stay here," Sesshoumaru-sama instructed.

"Hai, me-lord," Jaken responded.

Sesshoumaru-sama and I start towards the village.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was interesting. OMFG he marked her. Find out what happens. Review please the button is right down there. If you don't review I won't update. Grrrrrrr…


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Chapter 3 is the last one I have pretyped so the time between updates is going to go up, a lot. But never fear I will not give up on this story. So please be patient. It will probably be between 2 and 3 weeks between updates but don't fear, I will update. There will be about 20 chapters so keep checking in.

WARNING! Sesshoumaru may be a little out of character this chapter I don't know. If it's too bad please by all means flame me.

Now I will reply to some of your reviews.

Kikyobasher2006inuluvr4ever: I will keep updating no need for assassins.

Inuyasha'swife 15: You will just have to wait and see if it's a girl or not.

Ok and thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Chapter 3

Kagome's POV

I am quietly making dinner, watching my children play. Kumiko and Namiko, my twin daughters are outside playing with their younger brother Shinta. All of my children are quarter demons. My daughters both have youki and miko powers. They have both been trained by Kikyo to meld the two to make one or the other more powerful. They are identical twins, but Kumiko has Inuyasha's silvery white hair, while Namiko has my raven dark tresses. Kumiko, who has chosen to become a miko, is dressed in the traditional garb. Namiko, who works on her demon side and wishes to become a warrior, is wearing clothes identical to Inuyasha's. Their hair falls to their knees. They are nine years old, but Shinta, on the other hand, is five. His black hair falls to his shoulders and he is wearing a child's kimono in hues of red and gold. While the girls have chosen an area to begin training, Shinta is still too young. The three of them are playing with Miroku and Sango's five children as well as Shippo.

It's been an uneventful week and a sense of peace has settled down on us. I am walking over to the door to call the children for dinner when Inuyasha bursts through it.

"Kagome, get all the kids and bring them inside, then go get Sango and Miroku. You might as well get Kikyo too," Inuyasha was yelling.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" I ask concerned.

"Sesshoumaru is coming and kami knows what that bastard wants," he growled.

"Alright," I run outside to the children, "Kumiko, Namiko, Shinta, get in the house now. Kamui, Reiji, Izumi, Yuzuka, and Teruna please go with them."

"Yes mama," my three answer, followed by the ever familiar, "Hai, Kagome-kun" of Miroku and Sango's five. They all proceed to run into the house.

I run over to Sango and Miroku's house, "Sango-chan, Miroku-houshi, I need you to get ready to fight and meet me outside."

"Kagome-chan," Miroku began, "What is going on?"

I take a deep breath and explain, "Sesshoumaru is coming."

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango started, "Why is he coming here?"

"I don't know Sango-chan, he may be after the Tetsusaiga again, or perhaps the completed shikon-no-tama," I answered her, touching the jewel hanging around my neck, "I don't know, but it's best to be prepared for anything."

"Right!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

I run out of their house and down to Kikyo's hut. I knock respectfully and am admitted, "Kikyo, will you help us with Sesshoumaru? He is coming toward the village."

"Kagome, you know I will not," she answered, "This fight is between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

"I understand Kikyo-chan," I reply, leaving her.

I run back to my home and retrieve my bow and arrows as well as the katana I have been learning to use. It was forged specifically for me by Toto-sai. It is made to enhance my miko powers.

As I am walking out the door my daughters approach me, "Mama, what's happening?" Kumiko asks me looking up at me with her large amber eyes.

"Yes, Mama, please tell us," Namiko adds.

"We're getting a visit from your Uncle Sesshoumaru, and he's not very nice," I explain to the girls.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru? Ok, I understand," Namiko says.

"I understand as well mother. Should we stay here and protect Shinta?" Kumiko put in.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea," I couldn't help but smile at them. They wouldn't be able to protect anyone if it came down to that. They ran off and I walked back outside to where everyone was waiting, "Inuyasha, how close is he? I can feel his youki."

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, "We should be able to see him soon."

brake

Sesshoumaru appeared over the horizon. He had someone with him that I didn't recognize. She looked somewhat familiar and as they drew closer, I realized that it was Rin. It's been eight years since I saw the girl and she has definitely grown up. She is beautiful with a very womanly figure. Sesshoumaru and Rin are now only ten feet away from us.

"Sesshoumaru, what business do you have here?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru continued walking towards us. I notice now that he has both arms. He pulls out Tokijin, holding it out in front of him. "Inuyasha, I am here," he started laying Tokijin on the ground before him, "To ask a favor of you."

"Keh, and what could you possibly need from your 'pathetic little half breed brother'?" Inuyasha sounded skeptical.

"I need you and Kagome to take care of Rin for a while," he answered.

"No way, we're not taking care of your brat," Inuyasha said indignantly.

"Sit boy," Inuyasha hit the ground face first, "Now Sesshoumaru, why do you require this of us?" I asked him calmly.

"I'm going to war and I fear for the life of my mate, so I will leave her here in your care to ensure her safety," Sesshoumaru said, obviously struggling to get the words out.

"WHAT! You the great mortal-hating Sesshoumaru took a human for his mate!" Inuyasha was laughing hysterically.

"Inuyasha sit," Inuyasha was pissing me off. I calmed myself and spoke again, "Sesshoumaru, how long will you be gone?"

"I will be back within eight months. I must return to see the birth of my child," again he struggled to answer, throwing Inuyasha glares promising death.

"The birth of your child! . . . She's human **and** pregnant with your **hanyou** child!" Inuyasha was laughing again.

I am thoroughly angry now, "Inuyasha . . . sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit. You are such an idiot! Why do you have to act like that all the time!" I yelled causing him to make a hole in the dirt with his body. He was starting to get up again, "SIT!" I threw in an extra for good measure. "Sesshoumaru, we will take Rin. I promise that we will take good care of her make sure she is well when you return."

"Thank you," he was forcing it again, "Now Kagome, if Inuyasha doesn't object too much, may I see your offspring? Not that I care if he does object. I wish to see if you have continued with a powerful family bloodline, or with that of a weakling."

"I . . . of course," I respond restraining my anger at him for his snide comment about perhaps having weak children, "Kumiko, Namiko, Shinta, come meet your uncle!" I called.

All eight children came running out of the house. Sango and Miroku were immediately surrounded by their pack and my three stood before their uncle.

"Hello, Uncle Sesshoumaru, I am Kumiko," she bowed to him.

"And I am Namiko," she too bowed to her uncle.

Shinta stepped forward, "I am Shinta, Uncle Sesshoumaru." He bowed as well.

"Well they are civil and respectful, though those two are showing off. They are flaring out their power. Kumiko is a rather powerful miko. Namiko will be strong, for a quarter breed. Her youki is already stronger than that of most lesser demons. Tell me Inuyasha, can she wield Tetsusaiga?" he replied critiquing my children.

"Don't know, never tried before," Inuyasha responded.

"Allow her to do so now. I wish to see before I go," Sesshoumaru sounded slightly amused.

Inuyasha called to Namiko, "Namiko, come 'ere."

When Namiko was before him, he stuck the Tetsusaiga in the ground, once it untransformed, he said, "Pull it out of the ground."

Namiko steps forward and reaches for the sword. Gingerly she touches the handle and when the barrier doesn't reject her, she grips it and draws the blade from the ground. However, it fails to transform.

"It won't work father. What's wrong with it? Or . . . is it me?" she looks deeply disappointed.

"There's no danger, that's all, I'm sure. The Tetsusaiga only transforms in times of danger to protect the ones you love," Inuyasha comforts our daughter. He takes the sword from her and replaces it in its sheath, "Don't worry, you will wield the Tetsusaiga one day."

Sesshoumaru turns around and begins to walk away, "I must leave now. Goodbye Rin."

Rin runs to him and he turns around to face the woman. She leaps up and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his ear and whispering words meant for him alone, "I love you Sesshoumaru-sama. Please make sure you come back to me."

She is silently crying, tears streaming down her face. Watching this, I find myself beginning to cry, understanding completely how she feels. It is obviously apparent that she loves him, but he will never love her back. He merely tolerates this, that's all he'll ever do.

Sesshoumaru pulls her off of him and puts her down, "Goodbye, Rin. I will return for the birth of our child." He turns around and flies away.

Rin sits down and begins to cry loudly, obviously trying to remain at least somewhat composed. I walk over to her and sit down next to her.

"Don't worry Rin. He'll come back," I comfort the weeping girl.

"How do you know!" she sobs, the tears finally beginning to slow.

"Sesshoumaru has too much pride to break his word or abandon his mate and child. He'll be back just like he said," I answer her.

She looks up at me and manages to produce a weak smile and through the last few tears clinging to her eyelashes I can see the look in her eyes that tells me she knows I'm right, "Thank you Kagome-san."

"Kagome-chan, please. I should be calling you Rin-sama. You are the Lady of the Western Plains," I remark, noticing that she turns crimson at my comment.

Kumiko and Namiko come running over. "Hello Rin-sama, I'm Kumiko," Kumiko says with a bow. "And I'm Namiko," Namiko adds also bowing.

Rin giggles, her smile widening some, "Just call me Rin please." She stands and the children drag her away to show her her new home until the return of the man she loves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok another chapter down. A few months will pass between now and the next chapter. I hope I didn't get My Lord Sesshoumaru too terribly out of character. That would be bad. Kumiko and Namiko are so cute huh?

A lot is going to happen next chapter. I need some creative advice so if anyone is willing to help either message me or send me an email at Thanks to all of my reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok chapter 4 is here this is a pretty short chapter though the next one will be longer I promise.Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review again. Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

_Rin will be safe._ I think as I dodge the dragon's fireball. Another fireball comes hurtling at me, I cut through it with Tokijin. _This is going to be a long, hard war._ I look towards me troops, two thousand inuyoukai, half of whom are transformed.

"Alright men, let's move on forward and win this war!" I shout.

The men charge forward into the dragon's ranks.

**Rin's POV**

It's been three months since my Sesshoumaru-sama left. No letters, no visits, no word from him since. My advancing pregnancy is beginning to show. A slight swelling of my belly, the sickness in the mornings and the constant hunger; all signs of a normal, healthy pregnancy. I'm weaker than most women as I am carrying a half-demon child. Kagome has been very kind to me, as she understands what I am going through with the child, though she will never understand how much I miss my Sesshoumaru-sama. She is here with me now, and this morning is particularly bad.

"Kagome," I cried, the girl running to my side, "I can't get up. I'm too dizzy." The whole room was spinning lazily.

"It's alright Rin, this is perfectly normal," Kagome said seemingly unconcerned, "Just lay there till it passes."

I lay back until the dizzy spell passes. Slowly I get up and walk to the door.

"Kagome, I'm going outside to play with the kids. I'll be back for lunch."

"Alright Rin. Just be careful," she answered.

"I will," I open the door and walk outside. The first thing I see is Namiko sparring with Inuyasha. I walk over to where Kumiko, Kamui, and Yuzuka are playing. "Good morning Kumiko, morning Yuzuka, morning Kamui."

"Good morning Aunt Rin," Kumiko chimed at me in her sing-song voice.

"Good morning Rin-san," Yuzuka, Miroku and Sango's eldest girl who is eight, welcomes me.

"Good morning Rin-san," Kamui also greets. Kamui is the same age as Kumiko and Namiko. He looks as much like his father as Yuzuka looks like her mother.

I watch as the children resume their game. A shiver runs through my body as a cold hand rests on my shoulder. I look up to find the Lady Kikyo standing behind me.

"What is it, Kikyo-sama?" I inquire.

She was looking down at me with her cold, dead eyes, "Please come and walk with me Rin-sama."

I give her a big smile, "Sure thing Kikyo-sama." I get up from my place and walk with Kikyo towards Inuyasha's forest.

As we walk into the forest, away from prying ears, Kikyo begins to question me, "Why is it Rin-sama, that Sesshoumaru is so interested in a mortal girl such as yourself?"

"That's Sesshoumaru-**sama**," I snap at her, "And I don't know, maybe he loves me." It had never occurred to me to wonder why he had done it. I figured that you only married or mated with someone that you love.

Kikyo laughed, "Sesshoumaru . . . love? . . . And a mortal nonetheless," she composed herself, "Come now, there must be something about you, something that would make it advantageous for Sesshoumaru-sama to take you for his mate. I mean, look at you, you're not even very pretty."

I lose it and slap Kikyo in the face knocking her to the ground, "Who do you think you are to question Sesshoumaru-sama's decisions, and **how dare you** so insult the Lady of the Western Plains!"

Kikyo gets up onto her knees, "I beg you to accept my apology, my Lady."

I smile down at her, appeased and calm once more, offering her my hand, "Truce?"

She takes my hand, "Truce."

I help pull her to her feet. She brushes herself off and we continue as if nothing had happened.

"Since we're asking questions, why are you here helping Inuyasha? I know that you hate that he chose Kagome over yourself," I inquire.

"Well . . . ,"she answers.

**Kikyo's POV**

The girl asked me why I stay here and help Inuyasha. _What a silly question. But maybe she doesn't understand._

"I'm not," I answer simply.

The girl looks at me confused, "What do you mean you're not? You're not helping Inuyasha?"

_She understands nothing._ "I'm not here for Inuyasha's sake. I'm here for the sake of what could be considered my offspring."

Rin looks even more puzzled, "You have children? I didn't know that."

_I don't have time to play this girl's games._ "Kagome and I share a soul, so her children feel to me like they are my own. My children were in danger so I came to help them." She still looks perplexed so I continue to explain, "As you know, Kumiko and Namiko have both youkai and miko powers. However, you did not know that the two do not usually get along. The powers were warring within the girls, threatening to destroy them from within. I taught them how to blend their demonic auras and miko powers." _There, now she should understand._

Rin doesn't look confused anymore, "Alright, does Kagome know why it is that you are here?" she asks. The girl has a clever smile on her face.

"I'm sure she does. She is the other part of my soul," I answer beginning to walk back towards the village. The girl is following closely behind me. We get to the village just in time to hear Kagome call for lunch.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I stand there and thank the gods that men can't get pregnant. Rin is standing over a trash can puking her guts out. She looks up from the can and declares through clenched teeth, "I **swear** the next time I see Sesshoumaru, I'll **KILL** him!"

It's been six months since Sesshoumaru left his wench here. She is very pregnant. The swell of her belly is huge. Not quite as bad as when Kagome was pregnant with the twins, but almost. She was pale and weak for the most part, but Rin seems to have it worse overall. Bearing this demon child is going to hurt her so much, I almost feel sorry for her. I step outside for some fresh air, the smell of the vomit had begun to overwhelm my senses. I look around and the scene is . . . wrong. The children are standing still. Sango is standing there in her armor, her hand on her Hiraikotsu. Miroku is holding his staff at the ready. Then I realize what is going on when detect a powerful demon aura.

"Kagome!" I yell, "Get you bow and sword and get out here now!"

Kagome rushes out the door, bow and katana in hand. She tucks the katana in her obi and holds her bow, "Inuyasha, what is that aura?" she asks. Her voice is trembling.

Her question is answered when the source of the aura crests the horizon. The figure is a man, scales in patches cover half of his face. His right arm is completely covered in them. His bare chest is also patchy with them. His most distinct feature is the draconic wings that protrude from his back.

I yell, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

He advances until is clearly visible and answers, "My name is Ryukumori and I'm here for the girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I'm sorry that this chapter is taking so long. It's been a combination of writers block and lack of interest. But not to worry, my interest has been restored. I went ahead and wrote something else and now I'm back. This chapter will be up within the next week. There will be some very nice stuff in this chapter so keep waiting and thanks for being patient.

DarkSephiroth748


End file.
